Class: Hoplite
Hoplites are committed tank classes. They take great benefit from wielding Shields, and must have Ethics, Chivalry, or Mettle. Hoplites benefit from building Armor. Hoplites may begin with Heal or Holy Pitch. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Phalanx - Upon use, your party gains + ( Armor ) Armor, % Damage Resist, and Pure Damage dealt to attackers until your next turn. Can be used at any time. One use per encounter. Max of +60% Damage Resist. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Heroic Throw - Upon use, the Hoplite throws his weapon, dealing ( Attack Damage + Armor ) damage to target enemy within ( Armor )m. If your target is below 50% Hit Points, also deals a bonus ( Armor x 3.5 ) damage. One use per encounter, but has a 15% chance to cooldown whenever you are attacked. Level 1: Stock Block - You have an ( Armor x 0.5 )% chance to block 40% of incoming damage, up to a 40% chance. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 1: Invoke the Gods - Whenever you take damage, you can invoke one of the gods of Ohr. Each invocation has an effect when you invoke them, then an effect while that god was the last one invoked. Depending on the last god invoked, you have a different passive as well. Morgethrad - Active: Recover Hit Points equal to [ ( Armor x 0.4 ) + ( Max Hit Points x 0.01 ) ]. Then, if your damager was undead, deal that much damage to them. Passive: You take 10% less Physical Damage from enemies. Beggel - Active: Grants you + ( Armor x 0.3 ) Attack Damage until the end of your next turn. Passive: You have +20% Attack Damage. Ralempt - Active: Has a 10% chance to prevent all of the damage you are taking. Passive: You have a +40% Chance to ignore incoming Disables and Debuffs. Tempest - Active: Knock back all enemies within 15m by 6m. Passive: Your attacks have a passive 5m knockback, with a 25% chance to have +10m Knockback as well. Pandora - Active: For both you and your damager, your life totals become ( 2d20 )% of their Max HP. Any HP lost in this way is converted into a Shield, which then depletes by 10% of that unit's Max HP per turn until they rest at 0 Shield HP. Passive: You have +2% of your Max HP regenerated per turn. Saggatan - Active: 50% of the damage you are taking is dealt to all units within 15m of you, including yourself and allies. ( Does not reduce the damage you are taking ) Passive: Grants you +10m of 50% Splash Damage on attacks. Creaker - Active: Shed your flesh and become a Skeleton. Enemies within 25m without a Spook stack on them are Spooked for 1d4 turns, then gain a Spook stack. Spooked enemies can't Crit, get Bonus Attacks, Overcast, or cast more than one spell each turn. They also deal -25% damage. Passive: You remain a Skeleton until you invoke a different god. While a Skeleton, you creak, giving you a 25% chance to stun on attack. Udrian - Active: Gain an ( Armor x 0.75 ) Hit Point Shield. This ability cannot grant you more Shield Hit Points than 10% of your Max Hit Points. Passive: +5% of your damage dealt is converted into Shield Hit Points. Uyael - Active: Your attacker has an 80% chance to become rooted until the end of his or her next turn. Passive: You have +10 Movement for each rooted enemy within 50m. Core - Active: 30% of your current HP is converted into Shield Hit Points. While this Shield is on you, you have +25% Damage Resistance. At end of turn, the Shield dissipates. Passive: You can not take more than 25% of your Max Hit Points in damage each turn. Yahn - Active: Your attacker is poisoned. Passive: You deal + ( Armor ) damage on attack to poisoned units. Demise - Active: The player instantly enters Near Death, but deals damage equal to their health before entering Near Death to the dealer of the damage. Passive: The player loses 1 Vitality per turn while in Near Death, which stacks by 1 per turn, until you are losing 10 Vitality per turn. Stracchus - Active: Shoot a Lightning Bolt out into the sky, which then strikes a random enemy for [ ( Spell Effect x 0.3 ) + ( Armor x 0.5 ) ] Magical Damage. Passive: Enemies targeting you with spells and attacks are electrocuted instantaneously, damaging their health and mana for [ ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) + ( Armor x 0.3 ) ] Pure Damage, and having a 25% chance to stun them. Chasan - Active: Recover 5 MP. Passive: Your spells have -5 MP Cost. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 2: Well Shielded - You have an additional 'hand' for wielding weapons. Level 4: Shield Bash - Whenever you attack, you have an ( Armor )% chance to Shield Bash your target. When you Shield Bash a unit, you stun that unit and deal + ( Armor )% Attack Damage. Level 7: Shield Throw - + ( Armor )m Attack Range. If the thrown attack procs a Shield Bash, the target is sundered for ( Armor x 0.5 ) Armor and Spell Resist. Level 8: Defender's Vault - Upon use, lunge ( Armor )m, then gain + ( Armor ) Armor and Spell Resist until your next turn. One use per encounter. Passively grants you +10% Armor. Level 10: Protection of the Gods - +25% Armor and + ( Armor x 0.25 ) Spell Resist.